Dreams Come True
by BroadwayStar2
Summary: The squel to A Voice All Alone. It's been a week since opening night, but what has changed since then?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. It's me again! Yeah Chapter 1 is up! I noticed there were some characters I didn't use a lot in the last story. I'm sorry about that will include them more. I don't have any ideas for what the evil villains are going to do, anyone have any? Here's chap. 1.

"Zeke, how many times do I have to ask you to stop that?" Stefan said as he raised his hand to punch him.

"Stop what?" Zeke asked. "Saying that you have a crush on Marissa?"

"Yes, that!" Stefan said, he swung at Zeke but Zeke jumped out of the way.

"Then I guess it's true, isn't it?" Zeke laughed.

"Don't make me turn you to your elements," Stefan threatened.

"I'm so scared!" Zeke laughed. "Oh no, what am I to do?"

"Run for your life," Jake said as he teleported to where Zeke was. "Now what is this about Marissa?"

"Stefan likes her," Zeke blurted.

Jake looked over to Stefan. "What? Stefan, is this true?"

"No, she's more like an older sister. How is she by the way? I heard that Lanta did something to her after she stopped her plan."

"What did she do?" Zeke asked. Jake gave Zeke a look and Zeke moved to the side.

"I don't know, but I bet she did something. Is she okay?" Stefan asked.

"Is who okay?" Wolf asked coming of the bus with Eric right behind him.

"Tell me later, Wolf, okay? I got to head to the gym. I think I actually might get picked for save the citizen today, bye!" Eric said as he left the room.

"What's wrong?' Wolf asked.

"Something wrong with Marissa," Stefan said.

"Or something's _supposed_ to be wrong, but isn't," Jake said angry.

"What's supposed to be wrong?" Wolf asked.

"Well, Stefan said that-" Zeke began, but was interrupted by an angry Jake.

"Stefan said that after Marissa stopped the hypnotizing that Lanta might have done something to her, but I don't think she did. After all Marissa was invisible."

"I don't know. She could have added weight to her chains right after Marissa smashed the button. If Marissa wasn't quick enough she could have got her hand smashed."

"I've seen her hand, its fine," Jake said.

"For now," Stefan said. "You never know. By the way, what happened to them?"

"Who?" Zeke asked.

"Lanta and her gang of villains. They were locked up, right?" Stefan asked.

"Yes they were, but are they out?" Zeke said.

"I don't know, but it has been a week. How long do you think they will be in there for, a year?"

"Hopefully two so I don't have to deal with them for the rest of my high school life," Jake said.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked as her and Jinx came over to the guys.

"Nothing how is your hand?" Stefan asked.

"It's gotten better, but it still hurts a bit. I can write now, but I can't do much else than that," Marissa said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got hurt?" Jake said, alarmed.

"I didn't want you to go and beat Lanta up."

"I wouldn't do that," Jake lied.

"Yeah you would," Jinx said. Chia quickly sneaked up behind Jinx and scared her. Jinx screamed and jumped up. Zeke saw this as a competition and jumped higher. There was a moment of silence as the bell rang. Marissa looked around to see if she could find Kevin but she didn't see him.

"Where's Kevin?" Marissa asked as she Jake, Jinx, Wolf, and Chia went into the classroom.

"I don't know. Probably late again," Jake said. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"It's just that he hasn't been at school for the past week, in case you didn't notice," Marissa said.

"He has?"

"Yes, he has! Where have you been?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out where he's been," Jake said as he sat down next to Marissa. "And soon."


	2. Chapter 2: Kevin is found

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. Where did Kevin go? OH NO!

"Kevin, wake up," Kevin's godmother said as she shook him to wake him.

"What, what happened?" Kevin murmured as he began to get up, but found that he couldn't. He lifted his head to see that he was in a hospital bed with tons of wires connected to him.

"You were knocked out a couple of days ago, and were in a coma," Kevin's godmother explained.

"Who was it?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, some say it was Will Stronghold. Did you do anything to get him mad?"

"Marissa had Chanzen flirt with him so Layla could be my girlfriend, but that was Marissa. He shook my hand the other day, like we were friends."

"Apparently you weren't. Will Stronghold has allegedly turned evil, right after he got talking to Chanzen. So this Marissa, you say her name was, is in grave danger if Will finds out that it was her that set him up."

"I've got to tell her. How long have I been in the coma?" Kevin asked.

"For the past two weeks. The doctors said as soon as you wake up you will have to stay here for a couple of days afterwards. But I will let you call her after she gets home, okay?"

"But it might be too late by then. Do you think that Layla told Will about Marissa's plan?"

"I don't know, but you need to rest," Kevin's godmother said as she lightly pushed him down. "I will wake you when the time comes for you to call her."

Kevin looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't very pretty sight. Slowly and gently Kevin began to move every muscle in his body to recover faster. He looked down at his godmother and back up to the ceiling. He saw a figure that looked like Marissa on the ceiling. He imagined his fingers running through her red hair slowly and gently and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Will and Marissa

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

"Hey Marissa, can I talk to you?" Will asked Marissa at the end of the day as she was at her locker.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to talk about?" Marissa said as she grabbed her backpack.

"It's kinda private, so can we go somewhere else?" Will asked as Marissa shut her locker.

"Where else can we go?" Marissa asked as she began to walk out of the building.

"I know where. I'll fly you there," Will said. Marissa stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Just trust me."

"What about Layla?" Marissa asked.

"I'm meeting her later, so what do you say?" Will said as he held his arms out for her to jump into.

"Sure, what the heck," she said as she climbed into his arms. Will began to fly off with Marissa in hand when Marissa's phone went.

"I gotta answer that," she said as she pulled out her phone. She didn't recognize the number but she answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Marissa?"

"This is her; may I ask whose calling?"

"It's Kevin, I have to tell you something," Kevin said.

"Kevin, where are you? Ow!" Marissa yelped. As soon as Marissa said Kevin's name Will clutched onto her harder, hurting her.

"I'm in the hospital. What happened?"

"All I said was your name and Will clutched me harder."

"What, why?"

"Will said he wanted to talk to me, so he is flying me to this so called place he wanted to talk to me. Now what happened why are you in the hospital?"

"Marissa you got to get away from Will."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's going to hurt you!"

"What?"

"He hurt me; right after school after you stopped the evil plan. He said he was mad at me for going out with his ex."  
"He what, why do I have to stay away from him?"  
"Because I'm afraid some one might have told him about your plan to get Layla and I together."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"So that what he wanted to talk to me about," Marissa said, but Will quickly pulled the phone away from her and hung up on Kevin.

"That will be enough of that."

"Is it true?" Marissa said as Will landed and threw her to the floor. She found herself in a dark alley, close to home.

"Is what true?" Will said as he came closer to Marissa, she backed away.

"That you beat Kevin up?"

"Yes, and now, prepare for your ultimate doom," Will said as he raised his hand and punched Marissa in the face, hard.

Marissa quickly regained her strength and became invisible. Her father had found a way to make her clothes invisible when she went invisible. All she had to do was wash the in a certain washing liquid. Marissa looked up to see a lost Will searching for her. Marissa ran all the way home without a word and began to cry in her room. She grabbed for the phone and called Kevin back. He answered.

"Marissa, are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I am."

"What did he do to you?" Kevin asked.

"He just punched me in the face, then I turned invisible."  
"What about your clothes?"  
"My dad did something and now they turn visible too. How bad did Will hurt you?"

"Well my godmother told me I was in a coma."  
"You were? I'm surprised that I'm not."  
"You were lucky you got away, I didn't. he hit me twice and I don't remember anything after that."

"Oh, well I have to go grab an ice pack, my head is killing me."

"You're so funny," Kevin laughed. "I think I will be out tomorrow, so I'll see you then."

"Great, can't wait to see you, bye."

"Marissa, do you think there's a chance that maybe…?"

"Maybe what?"

"We could ever be friends again?"

"I thought we were." Marissa said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Kevin said as he hanged up.

"What happened to you?" Mr. Collingsworth asked as he finally got a look at his daughter.  
"Long story, I got punched by Will. Can I have an ice pack and a couple of tissues?" Marissa said, holding onto her bleeding nose.

"Sure," Mr. Collingsworth said as he grabbed and ice pack out of the freezer. "Will Stronghold hit you?"

"Yes," Marissa said as she took the ice pack and tissues. She pressed the bridge of her nose hard to stop the bleeding, and picked up the phone, called Jake, and told him the news.

"What?" Jake asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but that's where Kevin's been this whole time. He's supposed to be home tomorrow."

"That's good, are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine; I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Marissa said as she hanged up.

"Bye." Jake said, as he tried to form a plan on how he would beat Will up the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: Three Homecomings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. This chapter is from Kevin's point of view.

Quickly Kevin grabbed a doughnut and headed out to catch the bus. He didn't want to be late on his first day back. As he got onto the bus the bus driver gave him a strange look. Kevin hadn't changed much, since he was punched, he still looked the same, but there was just something different about him that no one could pick out.

"What's your name?" the bus driver asked Kevin.

"Kevin Ryans," Kevin said, confused.

"Hmm, get on," the bus driver said.

Kevin walked to the back of the bus. As he did he got a couple of looks from some people he didn't know, and some he did, including Marissa and Jinx, which he sat in front of. Marissa looked at Kevin in an odd way. Kevin looked at her; she looked a little different, as if something had happened to her.

"Hey Marissa," Kevin said, concerned for once. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Well I just figured out my mother is coming back into town to live with my dad for a couple of days. Then I get punched by Will, and then you come back from a coma," Marissa said in one breath.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Expect one thing, my mom arrives tonight."

"Oh, are you excited?"

"Nope, how are you?"

"Fine, Jinx what's up with you?" Kevin asked looking over to a happy Jinx.

"It happened," Jinx said.

"What?"

"What, when you were in a coma did they take part of your brain out?"

"No, why?"

"My parents are home, they came back last night!" Jinx exclaimed.

"That's great!" Kevin said as he turned back around to see Jake sitting next to him.

"Kevin, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes it's me," Kevin said. "Hey did you hear about what Will did to Marissa?" he whispered to Jake.

"Yes, and I heard what he did to you too, you okay?"

"Yeah, but I feel different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm having these weird feelings ever since Will knocked me out."

"What kind of weird feelings?"

"Weird ones, that tell me to hate to world."

"That's weird," Jake said as the bus landed and got out.

"And they tell me to love some one," Kevin said looking back at Marissa and Jinx.

"Who, Jinx?" Jake asked.

"No, some one else."

"Who?" Jake said.

"The one next to her," Kevin said, meaning Marissa.


	5. Chapter 5: Marissa's mother's homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

As soon as Marissa got home she cleaned her room. She loved living with her father and didn't want to move in with her mom. Marissa's mother had legal rights to take her away if her father didn't treat her well, or took care of her.

"Marissa, someone's at the door for you," Mr. Collingsworth said as he knocked on Marissa's door.

"Who is it?"

"Jake, he looks kinda mad. What did you do?"

"Nothing," Marissa said as she opened the door and went down stairs. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, in private," Jake said.

"Okay, let's go up to my room," Marissa said as she led Jake up to her room and closed the door. "What's up?"

"Do you like Kevin?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question," Jake said, getting angry. "Do you like him or not?"

"Why?"

"Do you like him?" Jake yelled.

"No, why, what's wrong?" Marissa said sitting down on her clean bed.

"Thank God, are you sure?" Jake sighed.

"I'm sure. Does he like me or something?" Marissa said as Jake sat down next to her.

"He does like you, and you don't like him. That's great, no troubles," Jake sighed.

"I doesn't sound like there's no more troubles. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I hear your mom is coming, are you happy about that?"

"No," Marissa laughed. "Hey do you want to stay for dinner? I need some one to back me up on stuff, and I don't see my dad doing that."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I think he still likes her," Marissa said as the door bell rang. "So what do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love too." Jake said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Are you ready to meet my mother?" Marissa asked as she opened the door.

"The question is, are you?" Jake said as he and Marissa walked down the stairs to see Marissa's mother.

Marissa's mother looked horrible, like someone had broken her heart. She clunked down her suit cases and almost fainted. Her make up was messed up completely and her clothes didn't look to well either.

Marissa was actually concerned for her mother's safety, but then again she wasn't. Her mother came back when she was younger looking like she did now and tried to win Mr. Collingsworth back, it didn't work.

"Honey, are you all right?" Mr. Collingsworth asked as he handed her luggage to me. "Can you put these in the bedroom?"

"Fine, can Jake eat with us tonight?" Marissa asked as she took the suitcases.

"Fine, whatever just make your mother feel at home."

"Okay," Marissa said as she walked up the stairs, Jake followed.

"What's wrong with your mother?" Jake asked as he took a suitcase out of Marissa's hand to help her out.  
"She's trying to win my dad back, again. Let's just hope it works out like it did last time," Marissa said as she put her mother's suitcase down in the bedroom.

"How did it turn out?"

"He didn't take her back."

"Why?"

"Because of me," Marissa said. She sighed and sat down on her father's bed. Jake quickly ran over and sat down next to her.

"How on earth did you effect his decision?"

"I told him not to get back with her."

"So it won't be any different this time, will it? You just need to tell him that you don't want him to back together with her."

"But what if I want them to be together?" Marissa asked as her mother came up the stairs to find them.

"Then I say you're in trouble," Jake whispered to Marissa. He got up, followed by Marissa. He grabbed a hold of Marissa's hand as they walked down the steps behind her mother to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6: The Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

"So Marissa," Marissa's mother said. "How's school?"

"It's been okay," Marissa said. "I'm getting good grades and I got to stop someone's evil plan to take over the school."

"Oh," Marissa's mother said interested. "Who?"

"Some girl named Lanta. Her and her gang ruined the school play to hypnotize the whole crowd into working for her."

"Wow, how on earth did you stop her?"

"I became invisible and shut down her machine," Marissa said proudly, Jake smiled as he looked up from his food to her. "So mom, what's new with the magazine?"

"Oh that silly thing, I quit," Marissa's mother, Jane, said.

"You mean you got fired," Marissa explained.

"Yes, I did. But I see that you are doing just fine otherwise Marissa. Although your mother has lost her job you still seem to be able to snatch a guy of his feet and bring him to dinner." Jane said getting a little upset and angry.

"Mom, his name is Jake, and he and I were going out long before you got fired. And how is getting fired supposed to affect my life? You never were involved in it to begin with."

"Marissa, don't talk to your mother like that," Mr. Collingsworth said.

"Go on and defend the woman you still love," Marissa said as she got up from the table. "She's not my mother in any way."

Marissa pushed in her chair and ran up to her room. She heard both her mother and her father crying for her but she ignored them. She fell on top of her bed and began punching her pillow. She heard a knock at the door.

"Go away," she said.

"It's me, Jake, can I come in?"

"Sure," Marissa said as the door opened.

"That was some show down there," Jake said as he closed the door behind him. "Are you sure you want your parents to be together?"

"What parents?"

"The ones down there," Jake explained.

"Those aren't my parents. I wish I parents like Jinx's that didn't show up in her life until now."

"Yeah, but think, you would feel abandoned by your parents that you barely know."

"True, but without that it would have been great. Instead I'm stuck with a dad who is still in love with my horrible mother and forgets I even exist."

"Why don't you give them a chance? At least until tomorrow, if their still bad by then you could move in with me."

"In your shared flat?"

"Yeah, we could get you a bed, sheets, and a pillow or two," Jake offered.

"Thanks for the offer," Marissa said. "I'll see what else happens tonight, but I think you better make room for me over there."

"Can do, see ya tomorrow," Jake said as he kissed Marissa on the cheek and left.

"See ya," Marissa said as laid back down on her bed.

Her parents didn't once try to talk to her the whole night. Marissa was still hungry so she went down and grabbed some of her dinner and took it back upstairs. She was getting ready for bed when her parents started to argue. They argued the whole night through, causing Marissa to not get much sleep.

As Marissa got ready for school the next morning she hoped her mother would be gone, if not she would move in with Jake. Marissa got on the bus half awake and sat next to Jinx.

"What's wrong? How did last night go?" Jinx asked. Marissa explained to her what had happened.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I fell asleep in one of my classes," Marissa finished as they got off the bus.

Later that day Kevin bought Marissa a drink. Without her knowing he slipped something into it. He heard her conversation on the bus and didn't want her to move in with Jake. Besides that he had a plan and he was putting it into action.

In science class his plan started to unfold. Marissa walked up to the teacher to ask a question and suddenly collapsed. She was take to the health room, but awoke hypnotized into loving Kevin.

Kevin was filed with glee as the days went by. Instead of turning to lean on Jake she leaned on Kevin. Kevin knew this would come to an advantage in his big plan in the end.


	7. Chapter 7: Marissa and Kevin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

"Marissa," Jake said at lunch a few days later. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," Marissa said.

"What's going on with you and your parents, not to mention you and Kevin?"

"Is someone jealous?" Marisa said.

"Yes I am, because you're my girlfriend!" Jake said.

"Get used to it," Marissa said as she walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin!" Marissa said as she hugged him.

"Yes?"

"Jake's jealous," she said.

"I was guessing that he would be," Kevin said as he looked over to Jake. Kevin's evil smile grew bigger at the state Jake was in.

"Something's up with Marissa," Jinx said to Chia at their lunch table.

"I've noticed it too. Like right after she fainted she went to Kevin instead of Jake."

"Did you notice that Lanta and her gang are back?"  
"Already? When did they come back?"

"Yesterday," Jinx said. "Something's up with them and Kevin, and I think it has to do with Marissa

"Go talk to her," Chia said. "Maybe you can sort this out."

"I sure hope so," Jinx said as she dumped her tray. Later that night Jinx called Marissa. Marissa answered.

"Marissa, its Jinx. What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Not much. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's going on with you and Kevin?"

"Kevin said you would ask that."

"What? Marissa, what's going on?"

"I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

"Says who?"

"Kevin."


	8. Chapter 8: Kevin's Evil Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. This chapter is short but sweet and to the point. It shows the evil plans unfolding.

"Did you hypnotize Marissa?" Lanta asked.

Kevin was having a meeting with Lanta and her gang. Those feelings of evil had fully developed. But he wasn't the only new member to the gang. Will had joined them to.

"Yes I did. The plan is falling into action."

"Excellent," Lanta said. "Now, what about the other members of her crew?"

"I think I can take care of them," Kevin said getting an idea.

"Great, now does everyone know what they are doing?" Lanta said.

"I do," Chanzen said.

"I do," Vitani said.

"I do," Lauren said.

"I do," Parker said.

"I do," Rollin said.

"We do to," Will and Kevin said. After the meeting Rollin came up to Kevin.

"Hey I think I know how to take care of Jinx," he said.

"How?"

"Let's just say I have my ways," Rollin said. He then explained his plan to break up Chia and Jinx and woo Jinx into liking him.

"Sound's too familiar, but good. Go right ahead. I just don't know what I'm going to do about Chia and Jake."

"Lauren," Rollin said. "Can you do Kevin a big favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Lauren said.

"Can you woo Chia and Jake with either of them knowing about the other?"

"Can do, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow," Kevin said. "That's when everything goes into action."


	9. Chapter 9: Lauren's troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Lauren knew what she had to do, but she just couldn't do it. She could woo one guy, but not two at once, plus what about Lash? Her and Lash had been going out for the past couple of months and she felt that doing this was cheating on him. So she went to talk to Lash.

"Lash?" she said as Lash sat down next to her on the bus.

"Yes, baby?" Lash said.

Lauren didn't know how she was going to tell him, but she had to.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Lash said, looking concerned.

"Well we had a meeting last night, with Lanta," she began.

"I know I missed it," Lash said. "So what's your assignment?"

"That's just it; I don't think I can do it."

"What is it?"

"I'm supposed to woo Jake and Chia into liking me so that Lanta can formulate and do her plans."

"Oh," Lash said. "Are you worried about me?"

"Yes, more than ever," Lauren said.

"Suck it up," Lash said. "I'll be fine. But I don't know about you. You're getting all sweet and nice all of the sudden."

Lauren looked down at her studded belt, ripped jeans, and her curly brown hair. What was she convincing herself to do? She realized it was nothing. But she had to play along with Lanta otherwise she would be know as a traitor.

As everyone got off the bus Lauren went over to Parker and Chanzen. They looked concerned for her, but then again they looked upset with her. Had they too realized what was happening to her?

Lauren quickly ran to the bathroom before class. She looked at herself and the mirror and sighed. Who was she kidding? She wasn't evil like Lanta and her so called friends were. She suddenly began to cry out of no where.

Her makeup was running down her face. The dark mascara and eyeliner were gone, and she looked normal. She looked at her Green Day tattoo on her right shoulder. A couple of girls came into the restroom and saw her. One of them, Natalie, gave her a wet paper towel.

"We all have bad days," Natalie said as she handed Lauren the wet paper towel. Lauren smiled.

"Thanks," she said as she began to wipe of her make-up. "I'm Lauren, and you are?"

"Natalie," Natalie said. Lauren looked at Natalie, she looked a lot like her, but there was something else about her. She was a good Lauren, the kind of person Lauren wanted to be.

"And who are your friends?" Lauren asked, hoping they could be her friends too.

"The blonde one is Varjo, and the red head is Jane," Natalie said. "May I ask what's wrong?"

"Everything," Lauren said as she explained her situation. "I just don't want to pretend anymore. I'm not what Lanta and her gang want me to be."

"You could hang with us," Jane said.

"Yeah," Varjo said.

"I would agree," Natalie said. "I think you would fit better with us, no offense."

"None taken, but what do I do about the plan?"

"You can still do the plan," Natalie said.

"What?"

"But tell them the truth, about everything," Natalie said as they headed out the door.

Lauren told Chia and Jake everything she knew about Lanta's plans. They couldn't believe it. At first they didn't believe her until she told her story.

"We've gotta stop them," Lauren said.

"But what about Marissa?" Jake asked. "How do we unhypnotize her?"

"Just like a fairytale, kiss her. A kiss by her true love can heal her."

"Thanks," Jake said. "And welcome to the good side," he added as he shook her hand.

"It's great to have you, but what about Jinx? What are they going to do to her?"

"I would watch out for Rollin," Lauren said. "He may just try to break you two up and have her rely on him."

"But isn't he?"

"Exactly, so don't fall for it," Lauren said. "Even if you think that he's turning away from his old habits, he isn't."

"Can do," Chia said. "And don't you worry; Lanta won't hurt you on my watch."

"Nor mine," Jake said.


	10. Chapter 10: Zeke, Stefan, Wolf, and Eric

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

"Wolf, can I talk to you?" Eric asked as he pulled Wolf aside at lunch.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't think this can work out," Eric said.

"What do you mean? Us?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Wolf said, getting angry.

"I think I like girls," Eric said.

"Yeah, like who?"

"Many of girls," Eric said.

"Name one."

"Varjo," Eric said.

"Varjo," Wolf said. He glanced across the lunch room and saw Varjo.

"What are you thinking?" Eric said.

"Oh, nothing, just revenge," Wolf said. "Varjo!"

"For what?"

"For breaking my heart," Wolf said as Varjo came over.

"Yes?"

"Eric likes you," Wolf said. Varjo looked over to Eric.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Yeah," Eric sighed.

"Wolf, can I talk to Eric?"

"Sure," Wolf said. "Just hope he doesn't break your heart!" Wolf added as he walked away.

"Eric likes girls?"

"Now I do," Eric said.

"What would you say if I were to kiss you?"

"I would say what about that guy you're with?"

"What guy? Tanner, he's long gone."

"That's good to know," Eric said. Suddenly Varjo leaned into Eric and kissed him on the lips. "What time should I pick you up Saturday?" he added, shocked, but happy.

"Seven, where are we going," Varjo asked.

"It's a surprise," Eric said as he kissed Varjo goodbye.

Meanwhile Zeke was doing what he usually did. Annoy the crap out of people. He couldn't just drop the subject of Stefan liking Marissa. He knew it was true and Stefan was to much of wuss to admit it.

"I dare you to kiss her," Zeke said to Stefan.

"And what would that prove?"

"I'll make you a deal. I will shut up about this if you kiss her," Zeke smiled.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said." Stefan asked. "But I just can't believe it. You would actually shut up for good?"

"Yes, now go! She's right there!" Zeke pointed to a still hypnotized Marissa.

Stefan had liked Marissa a tad bit. He thought she was nice and sweet and beautiful. When he first saw her he thought nothing of it until she spoke. Now he was walking up to kiss her on a dare.

"Marissa!" Stefan said. As soon as he turned he kissed her on the lips. Suddenly Marissa became unhypnotized.

"Stefan, what was that for?" Marissa asked as Jake came near. Jake had seen everything.

"Zeke dared me. He said if I kissed you he would shut up about me liking you."

"So that's the lie you live by?" Jake said.

"I'm sorry Jake I-"

"You will be sorry!" Jake said as he punched him in the face. "Now you're her true love!" Jake said as he walked away. Marissa ran after him.

"What was that for?"

"Kevin had you under a spell to like him. And to break it a true love had to kiss you, and that's what happened."

"Oh," Marissa said. She kissed Jake on the lips. "Who ever said Stefan liked girls?"

"No one," Jake said.

"That's what I thought," Marissa said as she kissed Jake again. Kevin saw this and went over and punched Jake.

"KEVIN!" Marissa screamed.

"You see what he's done?" Kevin said. "He's destroyed everything between us."

"There never was an us," Marissa said. "Even when we were dating there wasn't." Marissa began to cry as she tended to Jake. "Now just leave!" she screamed. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"


	11. Chapter 11: Love Shack

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Within the next day Jake had a bruise showing up. He looked at himself in the mirror and remembered Kevin. He thought about Marissa and how she was going to move in with him if things were wrong in her family. He decided to give her a call.

"Hello?" Marissa said.

"Hey Marissa it's Jake."

"Oh hey, are you okay?"

"I'll live, but what about you? Are your parents still going crazy?"

"Yeah, we just had dinner and they walked out of the room arguing while I finished my dinner."

"Sounds bad, but hey do you remember my offer?"

"To move in with you and your friends?"

"Yes, that one, are you in?"

"I'm in," Marissa said as she got out her suitcase. It was already packed. "I've had my suitcase packed since you first offered. When can I meet you?"

"Now if you would like," Jake said. "I'll be at your house soon."

"Okay," Marissa said. "But you might have to teleport fast because I might have trouble sneaking out."

"Not a problem, see you soon," Jake said as hung up and teleported in front of Marissa's house.

Sneaking out of the house wasn't as tough as Marissa thought it would be. She slipped out of the house with ease. As she walked out to meet Jake she wondered how long it would be until someone noticed she was gone.

"Everything okay?" Jake said as Marissa hugged him.

"Yes, just go," Marissa said. Jake teleported them to a site Marissa would never forget.

Marissa looked at the messy flat. She was guessing that there were no other girls living in the shared flat. But if there was they weren't very clean. Marissa couldn't tell what part of town she was at. When Jake was picked up at the bus they didn't stop by this place, they stopped somewhere on the corner and Marissa wouldn't have seen this place if she wasn't going to live there.

"Welcome to your new home," Jake said. "There are only a couple of us here. 3 girls, 3 guys including us." Marissa was right there were girls there, but they weren't very clean. Jake opened the door. There in front of Marissa sat 2 girls and 2 guys sitting down eating dinner.

"Would you like something to eat?" one girl asked. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a slight tan and reminded Marissa of Barbie.

"I just ate," Marissa said. Apparently Jake had told everyone about Marissa.

"Pardon me," Jake said. "Marissa this is Danielle," Jake pointed to Ms. Barbie.

"Hi," Marissa said as she stuck her hand out.

"Hello," Danielle said as she shook Marissa's hand.

"This is Dylan and Andrew," Jake said as he pointed out the tow boys. Dylan was your average Joe. He had blonde hair with brown highlights. His long hair covered his green eyes. Andrew looked older than the others. He had a strong build like a body builder. His jet black hair reached to his chin and his black eyes flickered with the light.

"Nice to meet you," Marissa said as she shook their hands.

"Last but not least my older sister, Amanda," Jake said as he hugged the last girl. Amanda looked a lot like Jake. She had brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and dark eyes. She looked around Andrew's age.

"Nice to meet you," Amanda said beating Marissa to the shake.

"Nice to meet you too," Marissa laughed as she saw the look on Amanda's face. Amanda blushed and looked over to Andrew. They locked eyes as did Danielle and Dylan. Marissa sighed and laid her head on Jake's shoulder. This was the love shack all right, yes it was.


	12. Chapter 12: Lauren and Kevin's Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. Sorry this chapter is short, but it's the beginning of the plan!

The next day when Kevin heard the news of Jake and Marissa moving in together he was furious. He had tried to stop this, but it didn't work. He hoped Lauren's plan had worked. Later that same day he found Lauren and asked her. Lauren looked around for an excuse, she had ruined the plan and she knew it.

"I, um, well, I," Lauren stuttered.

"Well, spit it out," Kevin said.

"I, uh kinda told Jake and Chia the plan," Lauren said. She winched, getting ready to be slapped, but Kevin didn't.

"You did what?" Kevin said backing away from Lauren.

"I have a better group of friends now that I did it," Lauren said, shocked that she wasn't slapped. "They miss you, maybe you should go back to them."  
"They don't miss me at all, and you know it. They just want me to disappear off the face of the earth. Now what did you tell Jake about Marissa?"

"That it could only be by her true love," Lauren sighed.

"So this means that Jake and Marissa are true lovers," Kevin sighed as he sat down on a bench nearby.

"What do you mean?"  
"I saw them kissing," Kevin said. "And she wasn't under my spell anymore."

"Who, Jake," Lauren said confused.

"Yes, Jake," Kevin said. "Unless somebody else kissed her."

"Stefan did," Lauren said, revealing that she was there.

"How do you know?"

"I was there, I saw you come in after Marissa and Jake had made up and kissed."  
"So you saw what I did," Kevin said, feeling bad.

"I did, and I think you need to talk to Marissa."

"Didn't you hear me? They don't want anything to do with me anymore."

"It won't hurt to try, now come on," Lauren said, helping Kevin up. She spotted Marissa a few yards away. "She looks hurt or lost. I heard her mother's back in town, talk to her about that first then easy up on the other subject."  
"Thanks," Kevin said. He got up and began to walk over to Marissa when it happened. The earth shook, the evil plan had begun.


	13. Chapter 13:Good to Evil and Evil to Good

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. Sorry it's been so long! I hope this chapter is good enough for that long of a wait.

Marissa caught herself as the ground shook. Looking for the source Marissa ran into Kevin. "We need to talk," Kevin said.

"I told you to leave me alone," Marissa said backing away.

"I know about the earth quake," said Kevin suddenly. "And it's gonna get tons worse." Marissa looked away.

"How can I believe what you're saying?"

"Next there will be a flood covering more than half of the school."

As soon as Kevin said it was so. Water quickly rushed into the school. The water was freezing cold and many had screamed at the sight of it. The water soon reached Kevin and Marissa and they rushed for higher ground.

Out of breath Kevin said, "Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, what's going to happen next?" Marissa asked, also out of breath.

"We need to get out of here," Kevin said, searching for his other friends. He led Marissa to higher ground as the water rushed higher. Seeing an old friend he yelled. "Jake!"

Jake looked up to see Kevin with Marissa. "Jake!" he heard Kevin yell. It wasn't a ha ha I got Marissa yell, it was a get up here and fast, as if he was in danger. Looking below him at his feet he ran up through the water. Seeing Jinx running around her quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to Kevin and Marissa without a word.

"What's going on?" Jake asked Kevin.

"Kevin's back," Marissa said. "He's on our side and he knows what's going on."

"Well…" Jake waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry Jake," Kevin said shyly, which was very unlike him.

Jake looked at him grimly and then smiled. "Thanks, but now's not the time for apologizes."

"What do we do first?" Jinx said, finally speaking.

"First we need to gather Chia, Varjo, Nat, Jane, and Lauren because this is gonna take more than just us to take down."

"I'll go find Chia," Jinx said. "Do we meet back here?"

"Yes," Kevin said. "I'll go find Lauren since I was last with her. Jake and Marissa can you guys go find the rest?"

"Yes," Marissa said. "I'll go look for Layla and who ever else I can."

"Thanks," Kevin said. "And Jake?"

"Yeah?"  
"Take good care of her, she deserves it," Kevin said gesturing to Marissa. The group spilt up and ran off. Marissa went to go find Layla and ran into Will and Rollin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Will said.

"Where ever I want, now please get out of the way," Marissa said trying to push past.

"And why would we do that?" a voice said from behind Rollin. Marissa recognized the kind voice as he stepped out into the light.

"Stefan?" Marissa screamed.

"I see someone's a little shocked. Boys, take her away," Stefan said sternly. Will and Rollin grabbed a hold of Marissa roughly and dragged her away. Marissa resisted and was temped to bite one of the two but knew it would do no good, she was dead.


	14. Chapter 14: The Truths and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa.

Jinx searched the school twice and found no sight of Chia. Glancing up in the sky she saw a few people flying, but he was not one of them. Jinx came to the second floor where the water was just below ankle depth. Sliding down to the ground she sat and cried. Hanging her head down she had lost all hope.

Thoughts ran through her mind. Thoughts about her parents coming back so sudden, then her thoughts switched to Chia. Rollin had interfered because Chia forgot to tell Jinx about him. Jinx hated reliving through that moment of hate again. Rollin told her that Chia had cheated on her with some other girl, but when she asked who he did not reply. This gave Jinx some hope. Jinx had cried until she could cry no more. As she got up a voice behind her called.

"Whatever Rollin said was wrong," Chia said. Jinx slowly turned around and gazed at Chia who was now walking closer to her. "I forgot to tell you about Lanta's plan with Rollin and you," he confessed. "I don't see how you would ever forgive me."

Jinx smiled. "I don't know how I could, but I do."

"Thank you so much, you mean more to me than an earthly thing. I didn't know if-what?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Jinx said. Chia smiled as he pulled Jinx closer and softly caressed her lips with a smooth kiss.

Jake heard a scream but ignored it, everyone was screaming. He looked for Natalie and her friends but could not find them. He ran into Layla and asked if she had seen Marissa. She had said no and they began to search for Marissa. Along the way Natalie and Jane joined them.

"We've looked everywhere," a tired Nat said.

"Yeah, where could she be?" Jane sighed.

"I can only think of one place," Lauren said sneaking up behind them with Kevin and Varjo.

"Where's that?" Varjo asked.

"The basement," Kevin said, leading them down towards there. Once inside Jake shut the door. Layla screamed at the pitch black but she was the only one. Kevin and Lauren led the group through a series of tunnels silently. Nat, Jane, and Varjo made silent remarks like "I never knew this was here". Once they reached their destined door Jake felt like barging in, but Kevin held him back.

"Not yet," he whispered as they listened in on the conversation inside.

"I can't believe you," Marissa said to Stefan in disbelief.

"Yes, you have said that a thousand times, what's new?"

"Is that Stefan?" Layla asked. Lauren and Kevin nodded.

"Now, back to business, what do you know about Lauren and Kevin?"

"Nothing," Marissa lied.

"I can tell from the look in your eyes you're lying, now tell me the truth, where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what are they doing?"

"I have no idea," Marissa sighed.

"She's not telling the truth," Rollin said reading her mind. Stefan looked over to his older brother.

"Thank you," he said.

"Hey, what are brother's for?"

"Now, tell us the truth," Stefan said to Marissa.

"Or what?"

"We'll kill you," Stefan said, his face serious.


	15. Chapter 15: Parker is leader

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. Whoever owns Lanta please don't be mad at me! Also I guess Marissa is very pretty, you'll see why later!

"I have to get in there," Jake said.

"Hold on. We'll barge in, right before she tells them," Kevin said.

"If she does," Jake said. "If she doesn't what do we do?"

"Barge in at the first sign of trouble," Kevin replied, helplessly, hoping that wasn't the case.

"I don't believe you," Marissa said. "You would never do something like that."

"But I would," Parker said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Marissa asked.

"Do you recall setting up Chanzen and Will?"

"Yes, but she's your's now, isn't she?"

"I guess you haven't heard," Parker said.

"What?"

"As I recall you told her that she could have Will."

"Yeah, so-wait!"

"Did she take your offer over me? Yes, also you stopped me from ruling the world."

"You aren't the leader of this group, isn't Lanta?"

"Lanta who?"

"Lanta Arcelsis, the girl that lived in France once?"

"Oh, her, she is since deceased," Parker said, smiling.

"You killed her?"  
"It's every man's right to electrocute someone for betrayal."

"She did what?"

"You heard me right, she went to the good side, and she died." Parker said simply. "Now, what about Lauren and Kevin?"

"You know, I could get you and Chanzen back together, if needed," Marissa said.

"YOU WHAT?" Will said, coming out of the shadows.

"Oh, Will," Parker said, surprised. "I didn't know you were there. Now I can kill to birds with one stone. Rollin, Stefan, sit him down." Will resisted, but Parker electrocuted him.

"Did you kill him?" Marissa screamed.

"Only a shock, don't you worry your little head. I have a better way to kill him. Now what about Lauren and Kevin, what are they doing."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"No we don't," Jake said, barging in with the others behind him.

"Aw, the heroes have come to save the day, get them boys!"

Rollin and Stefan charged at the group.

"Where's the rest of your group?" Marissa snapped.

"They were too attached to the betrayer." Parker said, pulling Marissa away from the scene. Although they were out numbered, Stefan and Rollin could put up a fight.

"Did you kill them?" Marissa asked.

"You ask too many questions," Parker said, pulling Marissa to the outside of the school. "Let's just say they won't be fighting back at me for a long time."

"What did you do?"

"Turned them in for killing Lanta," Parker said, he found a nearby school bus and got inside, dragging Marissa in.

"You turned in the own love of your life?" Marissa exclaimed, shocked that someone would do such a thing. Parker shut the door behind Marissa, and began to take off. Marissa rushed to a seat and buckled herself up as best as she could.

"No, I realized I didn't love her right before I turned her in," Parker said, flying lower, to the ground. "I found myself in love with someone else."

"I guess it's not me, since you wanted to kill me," Marissa said. "Who is it then?"

Parker landed to bus with a jolt in an empty field. "You," Parker said, kissing Marissa.

A/N: Now you see why! I'm having trouble deciding who she will be with, so I'm having a voting poll.

You can vote for:

Parker (He'll be a good guy-some of you may be asking how-but you will see)

Jake

Kevin (not so much Kevin, so I guess that leaves Parker and Jake, unless some one wants him)


	16. Chapter 16: Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters expect Marissa. Since none of you voted I decided to pick one, if you don't like this chapter, I can change it, just tell me, I'm trying out new endings. I don't know who'll she'll end up with so I'm going to wait for replies, she can end up with Stefan, Parker, or (I can change some things) Jake.

"What?" Marissa said after she slapped Parker. "I thought you wanted to kill me! What would you have done if I chose to die, huh?"

"Saved you from him," Parker muttered, holding onto his cheek, Marissa had slapped him pretty hard.

"From who, I thought you were the leader of that stupid pack?" Marissa said. Parker gave her a glare, but she could see from the look in his eyes that his was hurting.

Parker took in a deep breath and looked straight into Marissa's crystal clear questioning eyes. "I can't tell you."

"Oh, you can't, but I can," Jake said from behind Marissa. Parker groaned as he heard his voice. "Oh, you thought I wouldn't find you Parker, did you? Did you forget I could teleport? Oh, but how did I know that Marissa was here? Well, I can answer the last question. I don't know if you remember Marissa, but way back when, when we were showing off to Kevin, I gave you a bracelet and told you to where it everyday. You asked me why then, but I didn't answer you fully, I said it was my mother's, and you believed me," Jake scoffed at her. "But now I can answer you fully, it had a tracking device built into one of the pearls so I could tell where you were, 24/7. Parker, I'm surprised to see you here with her, I never thought of you as a traitor, but oh well, I guess we'll have to live with that won't we?" Jake finished his triad and walked over to a shocked Marissa.

"You…and him…and…so everything was a lie?" Marissa stumbled her words. She began to back away as Jake came closer. Looking down at her pearl necklace, she ripped it off and threw it to the ground. "How could you, for all this time?"

"There was one thing, well, more than one, but more important thing I didn't lie about," Jake said, coming closer to her, Marissa in response backed up more until she was at the back end of the bus. She was trapped.

"What would that be?" Marissa panicked. She felt around behind her, and remembered the one thing each bus had at the end of it, a way out. She knew it was only in case of emergency, but her hand traced over the red lever, and told herself this was an emergency.

"Liking you, ever since I first saw you I knew I was in love. I guess you can call it love at first sight," Jake smiled, knowing he had her trapped. Soon she was going to be all his, after he dealt with Parker that was.

"Oh, that makes things a ton better," Marissa said, looking at Jake. Parker looked at Marissa in disbelief. Marissa saw this look, and gave him a pleading look that she had not meant while Jake was busy looking at her lips, hoping they would soon be his. Little did he know that they would never ever be his, as long as he lived, which Marissa hoped wouldn't be long. "But you know what I first saw we I saw you, Jake?"

"What would that be?" Jake asked coming closer to her after each word. Marissa knew this would hurt her, as Jake, not to mention his lips, were so close to her.

"Nothing," Marissa said pulling down the lever, the alarm sounded. She jumped out the back and ran as fast she could away from Jake, Parker, and the bus. She quickly glanced back to see Jake coming closer to her, then disappeared, and was suddenly in front of her, holding her shoulders down so she couldn't get away. Marissa struggled to get free, but couldn't. She heard a big bang behind her which turned out the be thunder coming from Parker. Jake was alarmed and let of Marissa, taking this as her cue Marissa turned invisible and ran back to Parker.

"Marissa, where did you go? Marissa, come back." Jake pleaded.

Marissa glanced back to see him feeling in front of him for her and laughed. Parker jumped as he heard her next to him, and then smiled as Marissa became visible again. She saw Jake running toward them, he groaned, then teleported in front of them. Parker quickly stood in front of Marissa and faced Jake.

"Move, Parker," Jake said trying to push him aside to get to Marissa, but Parker stood his ground. Marissa became invisible again and stepped back into the bus.

"No, I've had enough of you telling me what to do," Parker said, anger filled each word.

"Oh, you think that she'll be yours now? Well, guess again, even if you kill me she still is the true love of Stefan." Parker looked around for Marissa to see it was true; she became visible again, with tears following down her face.

"Marissa, is this true?" Parker asked, his face fallen. Marissa wiped a tear away.

"A spell said it was," Marissa silently cried to him. "But, I don't know what to think. I've been betrayed by so many people that I thought I loved that I don't think I have a true love."

"Yeah, you do, it's me," Jake said. "What can I do to convince you of that?"

"Nothing, you've already done so much, and now you're destroying Sky High, along with all my friends, which I thought were your's, but I guess not," Marissa sat down in the nearest seat and cried.

"Now look what you've done," Parker sighed. "I can't believe you. I know you're mean, but how mean can you be?"

"What about you? I mean you were behind me during all of this."

"Up until now," Parker said. "Now you have two choices, one you let us go, or two, I kill you."

Marissa glanced up at Jake to see what he would do.

"Fine, go," Jake sighed. "But Sky High probably will be gone."

"Not at all," said Stefan coming from behind the bus with the rest of the crew from Sky High, we were stopped." Stefan glanced at a tearful Marissa. "What did you do to her?" he asked both Jake and Parker.

"She knows all about Jake," Parker said. "And she doesn't know who she loves. How did you get here?"

"The tracking device, along with a couple of people who flew us here," Stefan said, he looked back to Marissa and smiled. "Now, Marissa, I think I know how to solve this," Jinx said, letting go of Chia's hand, much to his dismay. "When you think of the rest of your life, who's in the picture?"


End file.
